When the Fates Conspire
by NerdyGirlFTW
Summary: All I did was fall asleep on the subway. Sure, I had wished to be transported there when I was younger, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN! A little AlxOc, EdxWinry, RoyxRiza. Flames accepted. Rated T for Sammy and Ed's cursing, also mild violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

If you are reading this story, just take one thing away from this. NEVER FALL ASLEEP ON THE TRAIN OR THE FATES WILL CONSPIRE AGAINST YOU AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! Seriously, I though my luck was bad, but then I fell asleep on the F train. And no I mean the actual F train that runs through NYC. Just read my story and find out what happens when you don't pay attention to where you are going. My name is Samantha Gretchen Abramson, yeah I know my name is hysterical laugh it up, and this is my story.

**Hi it's me, NerdyGirlFTW! So this is my first Fanfic and I will accept all types of reviews. Just a warning, I will not be able to update regularly because school is always creeping into my life and pulling me away from the internet. L Please rate and review and I will see you next time!**


	2. When you fall asleep on the train

Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm actually uploading my first chapter. However, I don't want to do the disclaimer so I'm going to make Samantha do it.**

**Samantha: I told you to call me Sammy! Samantha sounds like something royalty would be called.**

**Me: Okay, Okay, Sammy it is. Now say the disclaimer so we can get on with the chapter.**

**Sammy: NerdyGirlFTW does not nor will she ever own Full Metal Alchemist. All she own is me, my family, my friends and potential OCs she hasn't thought of yet. **

**Me: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"God dammit!" I run down the stairs as the train starts to pull out of the station, if by some miracle it would stop. It didn't. I slump forward, my backpack nearly causing me to fall over under all of its weight.

"Curse you subway system!" I say under my breath. Sighing, I sit down on one of the benches and pull out my book. It was The Name of the Star by Maureen Johnson. I had gotten it on a whim at the book store, and so far I was not disappointed. It was kind of a modern Jack the Ripper story, which was kind of the reason I bought it. I'm kind of anime and manga geek, and one of my favorites Black Butler had done their spin-off of Jack the Ripper which had been really cool. All of my friends and I were anime geeks, and we were the founding members of the anime club. I was a little nerdier of the group, spending all of my time reading. I was kind-of pissed off at them because they were the reason I missed the train. They had decided it would be fun to lock my locker with a padlock and send me on a scavenger hunt around the school to find the key. Oh I will definitely get them back one day, and they will never see it coming.

As soon as I start to read, another train comes barreling into the station. I shove my backpack closed and run on because it's already 5:30pm and my mom wanted me home by 6 since we were going to Chicago tomorrow to pick up my sister from college. I choose a seat on the train which is strangely empty for a New York City train during rush hour.

The train rocks slightly to the music of the tracks, almost like a lullaby. I had gotten no sleep the night before due to the fact that my teachers believe we have to stuff as much as we can into the few weeks before the regents, also because YouTube, FanFiction, and Tumblr exists. Most of my night had been spent half procrastinating and half working. I feel my eyes closing and my mind zoning out to the rocking of the train.

"It's okay" I tell myself "you always wake up in time to get off at your stop…" And with that I let my eyelids close shut and my mind shut down.

…

The train jolts a little, and my mind exits from its sleep state.

"_I guess I'm here_". I open my eyes and blink. I blink again, not sure I actually cleared my vision. I take my glasses off and clean them with my shirt. I look again.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The people around me stare at me for cursing, but I don't give a crap. This was defiantly not the F train. It looked really old like a car from one of those old fashion coal powered trains. Everyone around me, for some strange reason, was dressed like it was the early 1900s. I reach down into my pocket and pull out my pocket-watch. I'm kind of a giant FMA fan and got a replica of Ed's watch at Comic Con last year, best 15 dollars ever spent. Praying it still works, I open it and peer at the time. It was still running but according to the watch it was noon, meaning I had slept overnight on the train.

"_Mom's not going to be happy when she finds out, but at least things can't get any worse_." As I end my thought, I hear someone yell:

"This train is now under our jurisdiction, so unless you want to be shot put your hands up!" Why does life hate me?

…

**So, what do you think? Please rate and review, I like hearing how to make my story better.**

**Sammy: Seriously, she needs the help.**

**Me: SHUT UP! MY STORY IS AWESOME!**

**Ed: Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ED? I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN ABOUT YOU YET! **


	3. When you wake up on the train

Chapter 2

**Me: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Sammy: I'm happy, it keeps me from getting tortured.**

**Me: Hey, you haven't even been in Amestris for a day!**

**Sammy: Doesn't matter it's still a pain in the butt.**

**Me: For saying that, you have to the do the disclaimer.**

**Sammy: I don't really care, but okay. NerdyGirlFTW doesn't nor never will own Fullmetal Alchemist, all she owns is me, my family, my friends and potential OCs.**

**Me: *Ducks her head in misery*It hurts every time.**

I slip my watch back into my pocket with the chain and slowly raise my hand, my pinkie ring flashing its red stone in the sunlight. The guys walk down the aisle and stop when they reach my seat.

"What's with your outfit?"

I look down at my outfit which compared to them looks normal. I was wearing what I call Frankenstein's jeans because they are kind of patch work. Also I always imagined the Franken Stein from Soul Eater dreamed them up, and my Fault in our Stars t-shirt which was blue and had the word "Okay? Okay." on it.

"I could say the same about your outfits." Curse my sarcastic brain.

"Watch it girl, I could blow your brains out with a pull of my finger" said Idiot 1 as I had dubbed him. I pursed my lips and keep myself from responding. Idiot 1 smiles and nods his head to Idiot 2, and they start walking again. The passengers around me stare, probably wondering how I am still alive. I sigh and swing my backpack around my shoulder so I can be more comfortable. The interior of the train seems so familiar to me, but I can't figure out where I had seen it before.

"_Snap out of it Sammy, now is not the time to search your memories. You have to think of a way to help._" I look at the people sitting around me. Many of them are middle aged man and women, although I see that some of the women have small children with them. Slowly I open the front pocket on my backpack and feel around for my Swiss-Army knife. My grandfather had been in the navy, so my dad was raised to know how to protect himself, and he taught my sister and me. He had given me the knife when I entered high school saying "A lot of cracked up people are in high schools." If there was ever a situation to have it, this was it.

I quickly transfer the knife from my backpack to the back pocket of my jeans. I slowly turn and look down the aisle. Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 are almost to the end and most likely are going to split and take both ends of the car. I know I won't be able to take both of them, much less one of them, but there has to be a way to sneak out.

"_All you have is a knife and two years of tai kwon do training, AND THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO_"

"_Just up brain, I will figure something out!_"

"_I'd like to see you try_"

"_Shut up before I slap you to the moon"_

_"Sorry, that's impossible because I'm inside your head"_

I facepalm and go back to observing the car. I look back to where the guards were, but strangely they aren't there. I look to the front thinking they both walked back there instead, but they aren't there either. I stand up and start walking toward the back of the train.

"What are you doing? You're going to be killed!" I turn and face the passenger, trying to keep a calm expression.

"I'm just looking, if anything I will say I was just looking for my bag." The guy didn't looked convinced, but I kept on walking.

I finally reach the back and crouch down in the last seat which is thankfully uninhabited. Since there is a chance that they are just waiting outside the door, I try and think of something I can do that won't get me shot. Before I think of something half way decent, I hear a gun shot from behind the door. The people around me shrink at the sound but still stare at me. I hear a thud outside the door and the curiosity gets the best of me. I grab the door handle and pull it open. A boyish voice says:

"Don't shot, you'll only hurt yourself."

**Me: Ooo, cliffhanger. Sorry about that but it was necessary**

**Sammy: Like they don't know who that is.**

**Me: SHUT UP SAMMY, NO SPOILERS WILL BE SAID!**

**Sammy: Fine, just please leave me alone and let me read.**

**Me: Okay by me, I got to keep writing. Please R&R and tell me how to make it better. **


End file.
